


Soon

by WickedSong



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedSong/pseuds/WickedSong
Summary: "If only I could hear his voice once more.""Just as you will not falter in your duty, I will not stop trying to save you. But your happiness. Your happiness means more to me than you will ever know."Ravus, Luna and a parting gift.





	

**Author's Note:**

> -Not a 'missing moment' from the game per say, because I doubt anything like this could have really happened off-screen, but it would've been cute as hell, I think. I put a spoiler warning just to be safe, anyway.
> 
> -It's a little fluffy, and a little angsty, but I actually really like the way it came out so that's new.
> 
> -Might be some mistakes, as I just wanted to post this, but I will reread/revise at some point.

Even the rainfall in Altissia is beautiful. Night falls on the bustling city surrounded by water, and Luna feels a certain restlessness in her heart as she watches - and hears - the raindrops pitter-patter against the windowpane.

From her perch, she bears witness to the world below her, as people continue to go about their lives. They are almost carefree out there, and it brings a joy to Luna’s heart that she can’t quite express. A joy that is swiftly replaced by sadness, as she considers all the terrible things she knows may still come to pass.

She wonders how people live, when they know not of the true horrors of the world.

Small children run around the streets with reckless abandon, watched by eagle-eyed parents. There are young couples who walk closely, and hand in hand, while groups of friends’ saunter down the streets sharing in a private joke.

Luna has never thought herself to be a jealous person, but at this moment, she lets it wash over her, and take a small root in her heart.

It will only last a second, and once that second is over, she will be the Oracle again. She is the Oracle, always.

The Oracle knows what she must do, and she cannot let jealously, or a longing for a life she will never live, interfere with that.

She’s brought out of her reverie by a small tap on the door, so faint that she almost confuses it with the raindrops still drumming against the window.

“Lady Lunafreya,” a female voice – one of the house staff, Luna recognises – calls out, after knocking the door once more. “Miss, are you in there?”

“Yes, just coming,” Luna calls out, rising from her seat, and crossing the short distance from the window to the door.

With a smile on her face that she thinks may be fake, Luna opens the door to a harried looking woman, with a dog at her heels.

_Pryna._

Her fake smile feels all the more real at the sight of one of her truest companions. She opens the door wider to let her in.

“I’m sorry if she was causing a ruckus,” apologises Luna, and she’s also a little confused.

Usually Pryna – and Umbra, for that matter – has no trouble finding her.

“Oh not at all, my lady,” the girl says, with a serene smile, and a nod. “Is there anything else I could do for you?”

Luna shakes her head. “Thank you for the offer, but I’m fine, really.”

“Well then, goodnight my lady,” the girl says, and after a quick curtsey, she is away down the hall once more.

Luna closes the door behind her, and turns to face Pryna who looks eager to see her.

“Where did you get off to?” Luna muses aloud to Pryna. She bends down to run a hand through her fur, but the sight of something attached to her collar catches her attention instead.

An envelope?

The only correspondence Luna received was either from Gentiana or in the form of the notebook from Noctis. She wondered exactly what Pryna could be bringing her, especially at this time of night.

Pryna yaps happily, once Luna takes the envelope off of her – noting that it seems rather bulky for just a single letter. Luna thanks Pryna for the delivery, and after the canine is seemingly pleased with the affection she’s received, she stalks off and curls herself beside the large bed on the other side of the room.

Luna opens the envelope and finds her breath catching in her throat at the all-too familiar scrawl of none other than Ravus.

Forgetting to check whatever else is inside the envelope, and leaving it untouched, but still beside her, Luna falls into her seat by the window, and proceeds to read the letter.

_Sister,_

_I know I will never be able to sway you from this path. Perhaps I have known this all our lives, and yet, at every turn, I believed I could somehow stop you. I believed I could show you how futile this sacrifice is; that Noctis is nothing more than a boy who will never be King._

_Yet, you refute that. You believe in him for reasons I cannot fathom, as hard as I would try. I give you my apologies for that._

_What I cannot give you are hollow or false promises, Sister. It has never been my way. I hope you would understand that. I am the High Commander of the Empire. You are the Oracle. You are my sister. But we both have our parts to play, and the stage is set._

_Just as you will not falter in your duty, I will not stop trying to save you._

_But your happiness. Your happiness means more to me than you will ever know._

_Enclosed is a phone, with one number. Do not ask how I obtained it. I ask only one thing; that you use it only once, and then dispose of it straight away. Pryna or Gentiana should be able to spirit it away, I’m sure._

_I wonder, dear Lunafreya, if we will ever meet again. I fear it becomes more unlikely, as the days grow ever shorter, and the nights longer. And so this is what I believe will be my parting gift to you; bittersweet as it may be._

_Cherish it, Lunafreya._

_Yours truly,_

_Ravus._

Luna reads through the letter once more, and then again, tracing the words with her fingers, and blinking away tears that she’s certain are long overdue. 

Their last meeting had ended amicably, and Ravus had seemed to finally accept that he could not sway her from what she was determined to do.

If anything, he had affirmed her resolve to see her destiny through to the end, an end that Luna grimly suspected was coming sooner rather than later.

Leaving the letter to the side for now, Luna pulls out what she now knows is the phone that Ravus had planted with it, turning the object over in her hands briefly, as she worries her lip, wondering if she should do as he instructed.

Maybe it will be his voice she’ll hear, one more time. She can’t imagine what else it could possibly be.

She inspects the device in her hands as she contemplates it. She’s never owned a phone before, never mind used one. The Empire would have never have allowed her one, even if she’d ever thought to ask, and Ravus wouldn’t have ever dreamed of secretly giving her one – at least, until this moment, it appears.

Still, she finds it quite easy to locate the number, with no name next to it, which only piques her interest further.

Luna’s stomach turns a little. Ravus' letter seemed sincere, but she still feels a certain level of apprehension. 

She scans the paper once more for any sign of deception, but she can’t find any. Rationally, she knows Ravus could lie, but her instincts tell her that it's not the case.

With shaking hands, and her mind made up, Luna presses the number on the phone and brings it up to her ear.

It rings a few times, and every time Luna jumps a little, considering whether or not she should hang up and forget the whole venture completely, when finally, there’s a voice on the other side.

“Hello?”

Almost dropping the phone in surprise, Luna gasps, bringing her hand to her mouth, and feeling a familiar prickling sensation behind her eyelids.

She breaths, in and out, in and out. She's painfully aware of her silence.

Noctis Lucis Caelum, Crown Prince of Lucis, and the man she had been due to marry, is on the other side of this call, and she’s not sure how to respond.

“Hello?” he repeats, and, bizarrely, with all the emotions running through her mind, she chooses to almost _laugh_ at his tone.

He sounds confused, and while his voice has certainly changed in the intervening years, it almost sounds like he’s a child again.

“Is anyone there?” he wonders aloud, and Luna thinks this might be enough.

_“If only I could hear his voice once more.”_

She silently thanks Ravus for this gift.

“Noctis,” she says, to herself, softly, not realising she’s said it out loud until she hears his splutter of surprise over the line.

“Luna!” he exclaims. “Luna, it’s you!” He sounds like he’s tripping over his words, in an effort to get them out.

It’s endearing, and makes Luna’s heart flutter in that same way it usually seemed to do when Noctis was involved. It’s a feeling that she, even with all her knowledge as the Oracle, finds hard to articulate, or even understand.

“Are you okay? Where are you? Are you in Altissia? Are you safe?”

This time, Luna laughs softly.

“I’m okay, Noctis. I’m alright.”

She feels _better_ , actually. Better than she’s felt in days. All because, it seems, she can hear his voice.

There’s so much she wants to tell him, so much she wants to say, and yet, she stops. It wouldn’t be right to do all that over the phone.

“Good, good,” Noctis replies, sounding calmer, and also a tad more awkward than before. It seems the initial shock has worn off. “Gods, Luna,” he says, with what sounds like a small chuckle, “I can’t believe it’s _you_.”

“Me neither,” Luna says, truthfully, wiping a stray tear from her eye, and smiling. She lowers her voice a little, confident that no one can hear this conversation, but also knowing she can’t be too careful in a situation such as this. “What about you? I trust you’re safe.”

“As safe as I can be,” Noctis tells her, and Luna appreciates his honesty. It seems that no matter where they both go, there’s no true safe place for the pair of them anymore.

It sounds like there’s something else he wants to say, but Luna doesn’t want to press him for it, and for a few wonderful moments there’s a comfortable silence between them.

This is the closest they’ve been in twelve years, in some small way, and Luna is grateful for that small miracle.

“I…I have something to give you when you get here,” Luna finally says, as she remembers the ring that sits in a box, on a table beside her bed.

“There are still a few loose ends to tie up here, but,” he pauses, and as silly as it sounds, Luna can almost feel his smile through the phone in her hand, “I’ll be in Altissia soon, I promise. I won’t let you down.”

Luna remembers the familiar sentiment, and she wonders if he remembers it too from their brief, yet wonderful time, spent as children together.

She wonders if that's why he says it.

She smiles, wishing she could tell him just how much he means to her, but she can't quite think of the right words.

She knows she won’t be able to contact him this way again.

“I know you won’t."

A part of her wants to be foolish, and selfish and stay on the phone with him forever. But she knows that that’s not an option.

Ravus must have been careful is getting this phone, and also acquiring Noctis’ number, but there’s always the chance the Empire could find and use it in some way.

She can’t risk that.

There’s still so much she wants to say, but she doesn’t know how.

“I-I have to go," she finally says, with a heavy heart. She sighs, and then smiles. "Be safe,” is all she asks of him.

Maybe she’s asking Fate and the Gods for too much, but now that she’s heard his voice, she just wants to see him; one more time before the end.

“You too,” he replies. It’s so sincere that she feels a new well of love in her heart that she hadn’t thought possible.

Luna disconnects the call both quickly and reluctantly. For a moment she just sits there, watching the rain as it continues to fall, and thanking the Gods for the respite briefly afforded to her.

She looks down at the phone, and, despite her brother’s insistence that she rid herself of it right away, she can’t seem to find it in her to part with it.

It’s like a lifeline to Noctis, something to remind her that he’s still alive out there, and on his way to her.

He's told her as much in their notebook, and she's cherished those words, as much as the ones they've written to one another in the past twelve years, but there was something different in _hearing_ him promise that he was on his way.

She’d felt more secure in that knowledge, once she’d heard it straight from him.

She folds Ravus' letter neatly, and places it in a drawer, with the phone on top of it.

First thing tomorrow, she will dispose herself of both of them, in order to protect both her brother and Noctis. But for tonight, she comforts herself with knowing how much they both care for her, and how much she cares for them.

Turning her attention from the rain outside, or the people who still walk along bustling city streets, Luna instead looks to the moon.

She looks up at it, with a hand clutched at her own half-moon necklace around her neck.

She thinks of Noctis, wondering if he is looking at the same moon, somewhere in Lucis. Maybe it’s a childish thought, but she can’t help but hope he’s thinking of her too.

 _Soon_ , she thinks, with a renewed fire in her heart, despite the inevitable tragedy that lies ahead of her.

She can wait for soon.

**Author's Note:**

> -I just thought it absolutely sucked that the one thing Luna wanted was just to hear Noctis' voice again, and she never even got that.
> 
> -In my head, Ravus got Noctis' number from Aranea before she defected from the Empire. Don't ask me the specifics because I have none beyond the power of headcanoning your own fic.
> 
> -Let me know what you think in the comments. Hope you all enjoyed this little dose of NoctLuna angst/fluff, as well as a dash of Ravus and Luna because their dynamic was interesting as heck and I wanted more of it.


End file.
